


pizza my heart

by vesperlynds



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night at home with Ash and Sheila!</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic I wrote for a landcomm on LJ. The challenge was to Pick a character and write a fic set in their off-work hours.

Ash walked through the door of the tiny apartment within walking distance of S-Mart. Sheila sat on the couch, with books piled up around her, in stacks about ready to fall. "How was your day protecting all the worthy customers of S-Mart?" Sheila looked up and smiled, as she placed the book she was reading back on the stack. 

Ash walked over to the couch, and cleared a space next to Sheila. "Fine, babe. But I'm ready to kick back and relax. Had a deadite pile-up in aisle ten. Took a while to get it all cleaned up." Ash rested his good hand on Sheila's cheek. He leaned in for a kiss. "I'm glad to be home. Wanna order a pizza, doll?"

Sheila smiled and pushed his hand down towards her waist. "But what's a pizza? I haven't a clue, dear."

Ash laughed and searched through the books in Sheila's stacks until he found a cookbook. He flipped through until he found a recipe for a classic pepperoni pizza, and placed the opened book in Sheila's lap. "That's a pizza."

Sheila analyzed the images and words across the pages, before looking up and smiling. "Well, now that I know, a pizza sounds lovely." 

Ash chuckled, scooted closer to Sheila on the couch, and whispered in her ear. "Nobody can resist a pizza my heart, or something like that." 

Sheila moved the book closer to Ash, on the cramped couch. She started flipping the pages. She stopped on a recipe for roast chicken. "Oh, I used to make something like this, but what on earth is a frozen chicken? Do I have to go catch it in the snow?" 

Ash softly chuckled as Sheila continued to flip through the book. Ash placed his hand on top of hers once she landed on the dessert section of the cookbook. He started drawing circles on her hand. He leaned in for a kiss and whispered against Sheila's lips. "Gimme some sugar baby."


End file.
